We do it because we love her
by Ambur
Summary: Sally charged from the bedroom into the living room. As she was coming into the room, she began speaking to Molly. "No Molly, not the freakkkkk….." She sputtered as her eyes fell on the freak in question. Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "Sgt Donovan." He bit out in greeting.


Title: We do it because we love her

Author: Ambur

Rating: G

* * *

"Why won't you tell me who it is?" Sally fumed at her friend.

"Because I know how you are." Molly said. "You never like anyone that I date."

"Because you have rubbish taste in men." Sally responded. "Molly that's dreadful, it's not the 80's."

Sally pulled the brush from her friend's hand and began to brush Molly's hair, smoothing the curls back down as opposed to the wild way Molly had just teased her hair.

"I'm just nervous." Molly huffed.

"Why? I thought you said you'd known him for awhile and you were really comfortable with him."

"I am! I've been dating him for awhile. I'm not nervous about me, it's you I'm worried about! I don't know if I trust you to behave…" Molly said taking the brush from Sally and sitting it down. "Or him for that matter." She finished softly.

"What?" Sally asked.

Molly cleared her throat. "What? Oh, I didn't say anything. Anyways, I just want you to behave…act like my friend, not my guard dog."

"I'm sure he's not that bad…at least I hope not. Not gonna try to knock off the crown jewels is he?" Sally remarked dryly.

Molly turned and grinned. "No, but is he capable should he ever chose too."

Sally looked at her at her quizzically. There was a knock at the door. Molly jumped up from the edge of the bed.

"Oh, he's here!" She said excitedly and left a befuddled Sally standing in the bedroom.

"He's capable should he chose too?" Sally repeated when her eyes snapped opened wide as realization donned on her. "No! No Molly!"

Sally charged from the bedroom into the living room. As she was coming into the room, she began speaking to Molly. "No Molly, not the freakkkkk….." She sputtered as her eyes feel to the freak in question.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "Sgt Donovan." He bit out in greeting.

"Freak…" Sally mumbled back.

"Now both of you stop it!" Molly admonished. "This is quite ridiculous. I will not have my best friend and my boy friend…"

"I'm not your boyfriend" Sherlock interrupted

"Oh be quiet Sherlock, of course you are." She said waving her hand dismissively at him." I will not have the two of you not getting along. Now Sally, apologize to Sherlock for calling him a freak."

Sally's eyes bulged comically. "Molls!"

"Now Sally…" Molly said with a stern expression, her hands on her hips.

"Fine, sorry for calling you a freak…" She turned her head. "Freak" and mumbled.

"Sally!" Molly snapped.

"Oh alright, bloody hell. I apologize for calling you a freak Sherlock." Sally fumed, crossing her arms over her chest to glare at him.

The smug look Sherlock gave her was enough to make her want to scratch his eyes out.

"Now apologize to Sally, Sherlock, for being rude, condescending and disrespectful."

It was Sherlock's turn to sputter. "What? Why? I haven't said a word to her!"

"Not yet you haven't. So go ahead and apologize for what you've said to her in the past and what we all know that you will say to her in the future." Molly demanded, foot now tapping on her hard wood floors.

Sherlock's expression became petulant. "But I…"

"Now Sherlock." Molly insisted.

"Bloody hell…" He whispered. "I…apologize…Sally for my past behavior…"

And?" Molly pressed.

"My future behavior…"He finished begrudgingly.

Molly beamed at the both of them. "Excellent, now let us go enjoy good company and a good meal." She hooked her arm through Sherlock's and held her hand out to Sally.

Sally and Sherlock glowered at one another as Sally reached out and took Molly's hand.

* * *

Molly sat enjoying her cheesecake as he lover and her best friend continued to glare daggers at one another. Molly looked down to spoon another bite onto her fork when Sally gasped when she was hit in the forehead with a pine nut.

Sally looked up and into the smirking face of Sherlock.

"You git!" She snapped.

Molly looked up at Sally and then to Sherlock. She sighed. "What did you do Sherlock?"

He shrugged and gave Molly his sweetest smile. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"You bloody well know what she's talking about you tosser!" Sally snapped. "He threw a pine nut at me." She accused holding the tiny offending item between her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh for heaven's sake." Molly groaned. "Sherlock, why are you…"

"Oi!" Sherlock snapped, cutting Molly off. He wiped the blob of cream from his cheek. "She threw cream at me."

"You started it freak!" Sally said smirking smugly.

"Twat…" He hissed back, his hand closing around his glass of water.

Sally's eyes opened in alarm before she closed them, scrunching her face in expectancy of what was to come.

"Both of you just stop!" Molly snapped forcefully causing Sherlock to pause mid toss and Sally to pop open on eye. "I had hoped that this evening would go smoothly. I had hoped that my best friend and my boyfriend could learn to have a mutual respect for one another, if not even like one another. I love you both and I had hoped that you both could love me enough to at least pretend to be civil."

Sherlock sat the glass down and Sally opened her other eye. Both glanced at one another before looking at Molly who was obviously a little hurt by their actions.

"Sherlock, Sally is my best friend. She has been for years and she's supported me and encouraged me through uni. She has protected me and watched over me as if I were her own sister. She was instrumental in my being able to cope after my father died."

Sherlock for his part had the decency to look abashed.

"And Sally, I know Sherlock is not easy to deal with at times. He's socially inept and awkward, but he is trying. And most importantly he loves me. He has given me his heart and I have given him mine. He is devoted to me, he protects me, and wants to build a life with me. I don't want you two hurting one another because it hurts me when you do so. Now I am going to the loo and when I get back, the two of you may still not be friends, but there better be a compromise in the mix or you both can spend the rest of this dinner scowling at one another why I go enjoy the cinema!"

Sherlock and Sally watched Molly as she steered herself through the many tables in the restaurant before disappearing into the hall.

Sally sighed. "Okay fre…Sherlock…how do you want to do this?"

Sherlock blinked. "Do what?"

"Meet in the middle, a compromise? For a genius, you're a clueless wanker at times." Sally said.

"I am not sure how insulting my intellect constitutes a compromise." Sherlock snapped.

"Fine, I apologize, seriously, I do. Now how do we work this?" She asked again.

"You seriously want to do this?" Sherlock asked incredulously.

"Of course I do." Sally stated simply

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

Sally's expression visibly softened. "Because Sherlock, we do it because we love her."

Sherlock gave Sally Donavan the first genuine smile that he had ever given her.

* * *

Molly was pleasantly surprised by her boyfriend and best friend for the rest of the evening. Sally refrained from name calling while Sherlock refrained from snarky comments and insulting Sally's intellect. Molly was proud of her two dear ones as she walked arm and arm with them out of the cinema and down the busy London streets.

Upon reaching her flat, she gave Sally a look which let her friend know that she was not being invited in. Molly and Sally hugged and bade one another a good night. Molly walked past Sherlock as she entered her flat leaving her door open for him to follow. He started to follow when he paused and turned back to Sally. They both stared at one another silently for few seconds before Sally smiled at him.

"Freak…" She said softly with the slightest bit of new found affection.

"Twat…" Sherlock responded smiling.

THE END

* * *

Felt the need to write something Sherlock, especially after going to sleep with Ben's voice rumbling in my ears. I downloaded Casanova to my iPod….sweet, sweet surrender to sweet sweet dreams! Hope you enjoyed, if you did, let me know!


End file.
